marvel_extended_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This page tells us what happens in chronological order. 1832 * James Howlett is born 1843 * James Howlett and his half Brother Victor Creed run from their family because of their mutations. 1861-1865 * Wolverine and Sabertooth fight for the American Civil War. 1914 July 28 * WWI begins. * Wolverine and Sabertooth fight in WWI. 1917 * Bucky Barnes is born. 1918 * Steve Rogers is born November 11 * WWI ends. 1939 September 1 * WWII begins. * Steve Rogers joins the army and gets injected with super serum and becomes Captain America. 1944 * Erik Lehnsherr is born. 1945 September 2 * WWII ends and Captain America is frozen in ice for 70 years. * Charles Xavier is born 1950 * Hank McCoy is born. 1954 * Nick Fury is born. * Erik Lehnsherr's mutation starts to manifest. * Charles's Mutation starts to manifest. 1955 November 1 * The Vietnam War begins. Unknown date * Wade Wilson is born. * Johnny Blaze is born. 1958 * William Stryker is born. * Thaddeus Ross is born. 1959 * Tony Stark is born. * Bruce Banner is born 1960 * Raven Dalkhome is born. * T'Challa is born. 1964 * Kondrati "Gremlin" Topolov is born. 1966 * Shuri is born. 1968 * Charles Xavier adopts Raven Dalkhome as his foster sister. * Tony Masters is born. 1971 * Clint Barton is born. 1973 * Elektra is born. 1974 * Brock Rumlow is born. 1975 April 30 * The Vietnam War ends. 1976 * Sabertooth is killed. 1977 * William Stryker begins his work on Mutants. * William Stryker discovers a metal type called Adamantium. 1978 January 25 * Wolverine meets William Stryker. * Wolverine takes the Weapon X procedure. March 4 * Wolverine escapes The Weapon X program. * S.H.I.E.L.D is formed. 1979 * Wade Wilson becomes a mutate. 1981 June 7 * Wolverine meets a mutate named Wade Wilson who is known as Deadpool and become teammates. 1982 January 3 * Wolverine asks Deadpool to help him find Stryker. January 9 * Deadpool betrays Wolverine and goes off making them enemies. 1983 * Frank Castle is born. 1984 * Natasha Romanoff is born. 1985 * Daisy Johnson is born. 1986 * Caliban is born. * Ophelia Sarkissian is born 1987 * Sinthea Schmidt is born. * Betty Ross is born. 1988 * Piotr Rastpun is born. 1989 * Remy LeBeau is born. * Sharon Carter is born. 1990 * Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr meet for the first time. 1992 * Scott Summers is born. 1993 * Orono Munroe is born. 1994 * Bobby Drake is born. * Peter Maximoff and Wanda Maximoff are born. 1995 * Jean Grey is born. * Marie D'Ancanto is born. 1997 * Flash Thompson is born. 1999 * Kurt Wagner is born. * Jubilation Lee is born. * Ellie Phimister is born. * Warren Worthington III is born. 2003 * Captain America is broken out of ice. 2004 * Tony Stark becomes Iron Man. * Bruce Banner becomes The Hulk. * Thor comes to earth. * Black Widow (film). 2005 * Professor X opens the school for gifted. * Magneto betrays Professor X and forces Mystique to come with him. * Nick Fury forms a team called the Avengers. * Natasha Romanoff joins S.H.I.E.L.D. 2007 * Beast meets Professor X and becomes a teacher at the school. * Colossus goes to the school for the gifted. 2010 * Professor X forms his first X-Men. 2012 * Magneto is defeated. 2013 * T'Chaka , king of Wakanda is killed. * T'Challa takes his place. 2016 * Iron Man builds his new robot assistant, J.O.C.A.S.T.A. 2018 * Laura Kinney is born. 2022 * Vision is born. * Loki comes to earth and attacks the Avengers and New York City. 2023 * The X-Men. April 4 * Wolverine joins the X-Men. April 7 * William Stryker is killed by Deadpool. Unknown Date * Red Hulk is captured by Hulk and is sent to custody. * Red Hulk escapes. 2024 * Iron Man makes a program called Project WideAwake. * Several Mutants are ambushed by Project WideAwake. * Sentinel: Mark 1 is announced. * Titanium Man is captured by Iron Man. 2026 * Avengers V X-Men. * Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch quit the Avengers. * X-Men and Avengers battle for the first time. * X-23 escapes The Weapon X program. * Sentinel: Mark 2 is made. * The Thunderbolts. * Red Skull and Sin are arrested. 2027 * Wolverine (film). * The Uncanny Avengers. 30th Century * Kang is born. * Ravenna Renslayer is Born. * Kang goes back to 2027. Movies in Order * Avengers V X-Men (Captain America in 1945) * Captain America (film) (Bucky Barnes getting brainwashed) * Black Widow (film) * Rogue and Iceman (Iceman origin) * Rogue and Iceman (Rogue origin) * The X-Men * The Thunderbolts (Red Hulk origin, Titanium Man origin) * Avengers V X-Men (ending) * The Thunderbolts * Wolverine (film) * The Uncanny Avengers * Captain America (film) * Cyclops and Jean Grey * The Mighty Thor * Rogue and Iceman * The Uncanny Avengers (30th century)